El señor de los anillos: El viaje a Termina
by cb-kanas
Summary: Camino a la Comarca, una extraña criatura rapta a los amigos de Frodo y los llevas al universo paralelo de Termina. Ahí se involucra en fantásticas aventuras. ¡Proximamente Merry y Pippin!
1. Prólogo: El viaje otro mundo

**El señor de los anillos: El viaje a Termina**

**La historia de Frodo**

**Prólogo - El viaje a otro mundo**

* * *

Aclaraciones: El señor de los anillos y todos sus personajes NO son míos, pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien. Los del universo de Zelda tampoco, esos son de Shigeru Miyamoto. La trama SI es mía, aquí no hay nada de robos.

Frodo se adelantó al resto del grupo, quería ver cuanto alcanzaban a cabalgar antes de que oscureciera. El camino a seguir no era del todo amistoso, por lo que decidió que acamparían allí.

- ¡Sam! – Gritó – nos detenemos aquí, el camino es muy difícil.

- Si, mi señor – respondió Sam.

Frodo se bajó de su corcel, estaba agotado y decidió preparar sus cosas. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta darse cuenta de que sus amigos no habían llegado. Se sorprendió, pero no dejó que sus emociones lo engañasen, por lo que decidió dormirse un rato. De repente, los caballos de sus amigos pasaron corriendo ante sus ojos. Y los jinetes no estaban con ellos. Se levantó bruscamente y miró a su alrededor, no había ningún rastro de Merry, Pippin o Sam. Súbitamente, algo lo golpeó desde atrás y lo dejó inconsciente.

La extraña criatura comenzó a hurgar en los bolsillos de Frodo; no encontró nada a su gusto pero no se rindió. Buscó en el bolso y encontró una probada de pan élfico. No le gustó y supuso que era la gente tenía mal gusto en esta dimensión. Al buscar en un bolsillo interior, encontró algo que lo intrigó: era un instrumento, parecido a un arpa. Tenía un sello élfico en el mango. Tocó unas cuantas notas desafinadas y se aburrió. Siguió husmeando, maravillado por las cosas tan bonitas que llevaba el chico. Inspeccionaba cada rincón, cada bolsillo.

Frodo abrió un ojo y no pudo creer lo que veía: una criatura rara, de forma humanoide, baja de estatura para nosotros, pero para él era normal. Además, notó la extraña máscara morada que llevaba puesta, se asemejaba a un corazón pero con dos ojos en los extremos y espinas alrededor. Tenía algo en su mano, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que era el arpa que le había regalado Arwen, la criatura se volteó. Soltó una carcajada un poco rara, por que parecía de niño, pero con aspecto macabro.

- ¡Devuélveme mi arpa! – gritó, tratando de arrebatarle el instrumento.

La criatura montó en el caballo de Frodo y se adentró en la espesura del bosque. Sin dudar ni un instante lo siguió.

El bosque de Fangorn estaba cubierto por una espesa neblina, pero Frodo no desistió. Las ramas le golpeaban la cara, tropezaba con las raíces y la idea de que un ladrón se escapaba lo atormentaba. Siguió corriendo, pero no había rastros del ser extraño. Al llegar a un claro en el bosque, cayó en la cuenta de que se había perdido. Los árboles formaban una pared impenetrable a la vista. Había matorrales y hiedras por doquier. Se sentó a reflexionar en un viejo tronco cortado y fijó la mirada en un matorral de aspecto extraño; lo examinó y notó que había un pedazo de la montura de su caballo. Se Internó en el matorral y entró a un túnel de zarzas. Avanzó con dificultad entre las ramas debido a que tenía que tener precaución con las espinas. El pasadizo terminó en una especie de cueva en la ladera del bosque, sin darse cuenta, había atravesado casi la mitad de Fangorn. Vaciló un poco ante la entrada, pero prosiguió su camino. Avanzó hasta llegar a una puerta de madera, estaba firmemente cerrada pero pudo abrirla empujando bien fuerte. El camino se estrechaba y Frodo dudaba si el camino correcto era el suyo. La oscuridad se hacía impenetrable. La pendiente del túnel fue descendiendo. Pronto, Frodo sintió que el suelo sería la pared. En el parpadeo de un ojo, se precipitó a un hoyo en el suelo. Cayó por varios minutos. Mientras descendía, veía un espiral de luces, brillos en la oscuridad. No supo cuanto duró su caída, pero pudo asegurar que no tendría fin. Se equivocó, pues cayó pronto en un lecho de hojas.

Frodo dedicó un poco de su tiempo en mirar su alrededor: estaba en una cueva esférica, donde las hojas crecían por todas partes, había unos matorrales de hojas grandes que llegaban hasta el techo. Frente a él había un pequeño pozo de agua, no era muy profundo, pero podía ver su reflejo. Se levantó tambaleándose y pudo ver a alguien en la oscuridad. Lo reconoció en cuanto se levantó; era la criatura que le había robado su caballo.

- Tu caballo era inútil – la criatura sonrió – así que me deshice de él, jeje - La criatura se encontraba levitando encima del suelo, en una posición de descanso, como sentado en una silla invisible.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? – Gritó Frodo -¡respóndeme!

- ¡No quiero! – y la criatura le lanzó una piedra. Se marchó por una puerta de roca, cerrándola antes de que Frodo pudiese salir.

Frodo golpeó la pared de roca. No ocurrió nada. Había una vieja palanca al lado izquierdo de la puerta, la bajó y pudo salir. Se asombró de lo fácil que había resultado. Caminó por un pasillo que asemejaba el interior de un tronco. Caminó hasta llegar a una puerta de madera, muy parecida a la que tuvo que pasar antes de caer. La abrió y llegó a un pasadizo que se curvaba a medida que avanzabas, tomando forma de espiral. Para Frodo, esto fue muy raro, porque a pesar de que se el camino iba por el techo, nunca se cayó como el lo creía. Al llegar al final, y pasar por una arco de la altura de la puerta por donde entró una gran pared de roca se cerró tras él. El ambiente había cambiado muchísimo, estaba dentro de lo que parecía ser un molino. Buscó la salida. Estaba en una especie de subterráneo, había engranes moviéndose, pesas que subían y bajaban, una gran rueda que parecía dar el movimiento a todo el sistema y unas campanas a lo alto. Una gran escalera de caracol llevaba a la cima de la torre, pero estaba bloqueada. Hacia su derecha, descubrió una escalera de madera. Subió y se encontró frente a una gran (para su estatura) puerta de madera. Harto de abrir puertas y esperar sorpresas, decidió abrirla. La luz lo encandilaba.

* * *

Mi primer fic! Bueno, técnicamente, es el segundo¡pero es el primero que hago en castellano!

La idea es del año pasado, cuando jugaba Majora's Mask para N64. En ese entonces yo no conocía esta página. Fue cuando Lina Thanatos me la recomendó que se me ocurriera escribir este fic. Hice el prólogo y el primer capítulo (en el que sigo trabajando), pero los abandoné sin que me acordara de publicarlos. Hace pocos días publiqué un fic en inglés de Naruto y se me ocurrió trabajar en este fic y terminarlo.

Espero que les guste.

Ya terminé la historia de Frodo. Estoy trabajando en la de Sam.


	2. Capítulo 1: Cloktown

**Capítulo 1 – Clocktown**

Salió y se vio en la plaza principal de un pintoresco pueblo. La plaza, con un gran reloj al medio (del cual salió Frodo) estaba en pleno mediodía. La gente iba y venía con bolsas y víveres. Eran de una época un poco más avanzada que la de Frodo. Caminó entre la masa de gente. Mujeres, niños, adultos, ancianos, todos iban y venían en un frenético andar. Entre la multitud, había un gran número de elfos y enanos, así como humanos. Algunas caras le parecían conocidas. La ciudad estaba en una época de carnaval. Estaban instaladas muchas tiendas con productos novedosos y ofertas inigualables. En las paredes de las casas colgaban letreros, confeti y tiras de papel de varios colores. Se adentró más entre las tiendas, de repente, un orco surgió de la multitud y caminó en medio de ellos como una persona común y corriente.

Frodo se alteró y sacó su espada. Sin dudar le asestó un golpe. El orco lo esquivó por poco.

- ¡Ten más cuidado niño! – fue lo único que le dijo, siguiendo su camino.

El resto de la gente pasaba en la cale sin prestar atención al orco. Frodo estaba nervioso y confundido.

_¡Donde rayos estoy!_

Miraba a su alrededor y vio más orcos; en las tiendas, en la plaza y en la acera. Corrió a buscar refugio en un callejón cercano. El pasadizo, estaba entre dos casas de dos pisos. Había un pordiosero al final.

- Una limosna por caridad, una limosna por caridad – decía continuamente, sin prestar atención a Frodo.

Frodo conocía esa voz, se acercó despacio y reconoció a Gandalf inmediatamente. Se sentía muy aliviado.

- ¿Gandalf, eres tú? – Vaciló - ¡Me alegra tanto verte! – lo abrazó

El viejo lo tiró lejos, con una expresión de repugnancia.

- ¿Quién es Gandalf? – Lo miró con rabia – aquí en el pueblo no hay ningún Gandalf. No sé si eres de afuera, pero aquí en Cloktown 1 (N/A: en español, pueblo reloj) no hay nadie que se llame Gandalf. Ahora vete si no quieres que te eche a palos.

Frodo retrocedió desconcertado. No podía creerlo ¿Qué hacía Gandalf vestido de pordiosero en un lugar tan raro¿Qué era Clocktown? Decidió caminar para pensar los hechos recientes. Se internó en la feria, donde los mercaderes gritaban con toda su fuerza las ofertas de sus productos. Prestó atención, por curiosidad en uno:

- ¡Vengan¡Pasen por aquí¡No encontraran nada parecido¡Esta es la mejor tienda de todas!

Frodo se acercó. El vendedor seguía vociferando.

- Tenemos algo para todos ¡Vengan, vengan!

No encontraba la tienda, pero escuchaba al vendedor.

-Por aquí, pasen por favor ¡Durante el carnaval, hay que disfrutar!

No pudo creer quien era el vendedor. La barba larga, los ojos negros y una mirada diabólica lo llevaron a la conclusión de que se encontraba frente al mismísimo Saruman. Estaba aterrado, se mareaba y el cuerpo no le respondía. No podía ver y sin quererlo, se desmayó.

Despertó en una tienda. Estaba en una cama, con un paño tibio en la frente. Había un anciano con capa blanca preparando un brebaje. Se dio vuelta y reconoció a Saruman. Sintió que la fiebre le volvía.

- Menudo susto que me diste, pequeño hobbit – le tendió otro paño mojado – te desmayaste al frente de mi tienda.

Frodo no quiso aceptar el paño, pero frente a la mirada de extrema ternura de Saruman, terminó aceptándolo.

- Yo no, no – Tartamudeó.

-No me pareces conocido – la mirada de Saruman era muy cariñosa- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Frodo, Frodo Bolsón – tartamudeó.

- ¡Que bien Frodo! – Vaciló - ¿no estarás perdido, o sí? Los hobbits no vienen muy a menudo a pueblo Reloj, menos durante el carnaval de la luna. Ahora que recuerdo…no he visto hobbits durante dos años. El último hobbit que vi se llamaba Sam. No fue un encuentro agradable, pero así es la vida – reposó - Adoro a los hobbits, así que te daré un regalo.

El viejo buscó en un baúl de viejos pergaminos. Encontró una vieja caja de madera. La desempolvó y saco un anticuado papel. Se lo entregó a Frodo.

- Toma, te servirá – Frodo lo examinó – es un mapa de la tierra de Termina. Se que estás perdido. Se te ve en los ojos.

- Creo que no soy de este mundo – murmuró Frodo.

- ¿Qué dijiste? No te estaba escuchando – preguntó el mago.

- No, nada.

- Muy bien, muy bien – se detuvo para pensar un poco – si quieres te presto dinero para que te quedes una noche en la posada del pueblo.

- Le estaría muy agradecido

Saruman le entregó una piedra de forma hexagonal, algo alargada.

- Si no sabes el nombre de nuestra moneda no importa. Son rupias. La posada queda en el sector este.

- Muchas gracias, señor Saruman.

- Mi nombre no es Saruman, pequeño. Me llamo Grandalf – dijo el mago.

- Que curioso. Yo tuve un amigo con un nombre parecido.

- Menuda coincidencia. Fue un agrado conocerte, Frodo. Nos veremos mañana en la mañana. Ven a buscarme para que charlemos un rato.

Frodo se dio media vuelta y se despidió mientras caminaba. Salió de la feria y echó un vistazo al cielo. Eran casi las siete de la tarde y la luna empezaba a asomarse, era más grande que en la tierra media.

En la parte este de pueblo reloj se ubicaban la tiendas de entretenimiento, el bar y las oficinas del alcalde. Había un par de elfos practicando malabares. Un niño jugaba en las calles con una pelota pequeña y un soldado cuidaba la salida hacia las afueras del pueblo.

Buscó en los letreros de las casas hasta que vio un pequeño letrero con forma de caldero que decía: Stock Pot Inn 2 (A/N: ver aclaraciones). El edificio de la posada era bien modesto. A simple vista parecía tener 4 habitaciones. Entró al local y se encontró en una recepción modestamente amueblada. La recepcionista estaba sentada detrás de un mostrador. Frodo se acercó.

- Bienvenido a la Stock Pot Inn– la joven se levantó - Mi nombre es Anju ¿en que le puedo servir?

- Disculpe, quisiera pedir una habitación por esta noche – Frodo trató de sonar lo más casual posible.

- Lo siento, pero me temo que estamos sin piezas disponibles. Durante el carnaval, nuestra posada está llena ¿Tiene usted una reservación?

- No creo

- De todas formas, déme su nombre para que yo le guarde una pieza en caso de que alguien se retire.

-Me llamo Frodo Bolsón.

Anju sacó de un cajón un libro con las reservaciones y lo puso encima del mesón. Empezó a hojear las páginas hasta el día actual.

- Señor Frodo, usted sí tiene reservación. Lo tengo aquí anotado. Pidió la habitación Royal para un arribo en la noche.

Frodo se sorprendió ¿Como y por qué tenía una reservación?

- Aquí tiene su llave – Anju le entregó unas llaves doradas, unidas a un pequeño pedazo de madera que decía: Stock Pot Inn habitación Royal – que disfrute de su estadía en Pueblo Reloj.

- Muchas gracias – Frodo no sabía que decir, estaba muy confundido por los acontecimientos del día.

- Se me olvidaba – la recepcionista le entregó un papel – hoy es noche de descuento en el bar de leche. Los clientes de nuestra posada tienen un trago gratis de regalo.

- Gracias de nuevo.

Frodo salió del local y se dirigió al bar. Estaba justo en frente de la posada. Era una casa de un solo piso con un gran cartel con forma de vaca que decía: Milk Bar 3 (A/N: en español, Bar de leche) – Abierto solo para socios. Frodo tocó la puerta. Una rendija de ésta se abrió, asomándose un empleado.

- Solo socios –dijo la persona.

- Vengo de la posada – dijo Frodo.

- En ese caso – el sirviente abrió la puerta – bienvenido.

* * *

Primero que nada, para este fic me basé directamente del juego The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Las ubicaciones están en inglés porque sentí que al traducirlas se perdería la idea original. Además, al traducir algunas¡no quedaban muy bien!

Ahora las aclaraciones:

1: **Clocktown **significa Pueblo Reloj. En el juego original, en el centro del pueblo se ubica un gran reloj que le da el nombre al lugar.

2: **Stock Pot Inn **es muy difícil de traducir. "Stock" tiene varios significados, entre ellos, productos (existencia de) y ganado. "Pot" significa olla e "Inn" es posada. Como ven, es muy difícil quedarse con "La posada de la olla de ganada o productos" .

3: **Milk Bar. **De las localidades del juego, esta es una de mis favoritas, por lo que quise mantener el nombre original y no llamarlo "Bar de leche". Ustedes pueden llamarlo así si les incomoda.

Bueno, llego al final. Si les gusta mi fic o tienen sugerencias, no duden en mandármelas.


	3. Capítulo 2: Kafei

**Capítulo 2: Kafei**

Dentro del bar, el ambiente era cálido. Una melodía tranquila inundaba el local. Frodo tuvo que bajar unas escaleras para llegar al lugar principal. Al frente, tenía un escenario (que estaba vacío) y a su derecha, el bar y el mesón. Frodo sacó unas monedas y pidió un vaso de leche. El camarero empezó a hablar con una persona que estaba al lado de Frodo.

- No se lo que tu pienses, pero que la luna cada vez esté mas cerca no me pone muy tranquilo – dijo el camarero.

- Yo también estoy preocupado, hoy fui con la adivinadora y me dijo que quedaban cuatro días para que este mundo terminase – dijo el sujeto.

Frodo no quiso escuchar más de la conversación, dejó su vaso a medio llenar y se fue del bar_. Si este mundo está destinado a la perdición, yo no seré parte de él_ - pensó. Se fue a la posada. Adentro estaba Anju.

- ¿Como le fue señor Frodo? – preguntó.

- ¿A qué hora cierra la alcaldía? – dijo Frodo.

- A las diez¿porqué la prisa? - Anju miró su reloj – aún son las nueve y media.

- Gracias – Frodo se fue.

- Que chico tan apurado – dijo Anju.

- ¿Que pasa querida? – dijo otra mujer que venía saliendo de la cocina.

- Nada, es solo un cliente que parece muy preocupado – Anju miró a su colega - ¿Supiste lo que me pasó hoy?

- Cuéntame – dijo la mujer.

- El señor Frodo tomó su reserva a la hora justa. Cinco minutos después llegó un goron 1 (ver aclaraciones) reclamando la misma reservación.

- Esos gorons siempre son taan frescos – la señora volvió a sus labores – por cierto¿qué prefieres más¿Pollo al curry ó carne con papas?

- Que sea carne con papas, pollo es para los jueves.

Frodo salió de la posada, giró a la izquierda, subió unas escaleras y se encontró en una plaza. Al frente de él estaba la alcaldía y a su lado un niño que guardaba la entrada a un agujero en la pared, tenía una polera blanca y shorts azules. Abrió la puerta y se encontró en una sala con forma de letra t. Las paredes y el piso eran de vívidos colores, había cuadrados verdes, amarillos y naranjos que le daban un toque alegre a las oficinas. No había nadie, salvo la recepcionista, quien estaba en un mesón entre dos puertas. Era muy joven y tenía el pelo verde. Frodo se acercó.

- Quisiera hablar con el alcalde – dijo Frodo.

- Mmmm lo lamento, el alcalde está en una reunión muuuy importante querido – la recepcionista trataba a Frodo como si él fuese un niño – pero puedes ver a la esposa si se trata de asuntos del carnaval.

- Muchas gracias – Frodo vaciló - ¿Cuál puerta?

- La de tu derecha querido.

Frodo se fue a la derecha y entró, adentro estaba una señora gorda con un vestido amarillo y una bufanda roja que serpenteaba. Al lado, la chimenea estaba prendida.

- ¿Qué deseas?- le dijo la esposa del alcalde, todavía no lo había mirado a la cara.

- Yo quiero saber como irme de este mundo señora – dijo Frodo.

- ¿QUÉ! – Dijo la señora – oye, tu me eres familiar… ¡ah! Pero si eres el detective que contraté jaja¡que tonta de mí! Era obviamente una broma – la señora buscó entre sus cosas y sacó una máscara – esta es la máscara que usan los miembros de la brigada Kafei – se la entregó a Frodo – Póntela.

_¿Brigada Kafei?_ pensó Frodo.

- Si, si. He oído que han tenido muchos problemas para hallar a mi hijo – Frodo empezó a comprender algo de lo que decía – pero si es correcto lo que dicen, tú deberías ser de gran ayuda.

-Si, claro – Frodo no sabía que decir – ¿me podría decir a qué hora puedo hablar con el alcalde?

- No creo que puedas hablar con el durante esta semana. El carnaval del tiempo es algo en lo que se debe poner mucha dedicación. Pero si todo va bien, yo creo que pasado mañana podrías hablarle ¿Es muy urgente?

Frodo no quería alterar a la pobre señora – No.

- Bien. Espero que encuentren a mi hijo lo antes posible. Su boda es en dos días ¿sabes?

- Lo tendré en mente.

- Muy bien. Puedes irte.

Frodo se fue de la oficina, al salir, la recepcionista le dio un caramelo. Llegó a la posada y le extrañó que estuviese cerrada. Pensó que Anju habría ido a comprar leche. Se dedicó a observar su alrededor. Al lado del bar, un guardia vigilaba la salida este de la ciudad. Mas a la derecha, unas pocas luces iluminaban lo que pereciera ser un hada. La galería de tiro al arco estaba cerrada al igual que el salón de juegos. De repente, vio una sombra deslizarse por la oscuridad. Lo siguió.

Llegó hasta la alcaldía, se escondió detrás de una casa y logró ver como un niño vestido de verde que llevaba un escudo con tres triángulos y una espada hablaba con el pequeño que Frodo había visto antes de ingresar a la alcaldía. Estaban acordando algo y Frodo alcanzó a escuchar que el niño de verde dictaba una secuencia numérica, seguramente una clave de acceso a un club secreto. Frodo desistió de su búsqueda y se encaminó a la posada. Se le ocurrió ocupar su llave y, para su asombro, logró entrar.

Adentro estaba una mujer con cara de cocinera. Seguramente el turno de Anju había terminado.

- ¿Me puede indicar donde se ubican las habitaciones royal? – dijo Frodo.

- _La_ habitación royal. Primera habitación al subir las escaleras. Buenas noches – la mujer tenía tono de pocos amigos.

Frodo subió las escaleras y entró a su habitación. Se encontró en la habitación más lujosa de su vida. Estaba muy oscuro. El reloj, que asemejaba el reloj principal del pueblo, marcaba las 10:30. Se acostó en la enorme cama y se durmió. Las ideas y sucesos del día le crearon sueños y visiones muy confusas. Mañana sería el día tres antes del fin. No era una frase muy alentadora…

* * *

Listo, este es el segundo capítulo. ¿Bueno? Léanlo y me mandan sus comentarios. Para los jugadores de Zelda que encontraron un error, mándenmelo y lo corrijo.

Aclaraciones:

1: los **Goron **son un tipo de criaturas características del mundo de Zelda. Son de forma ovalada, con la cabeza en la punta del ovalo, una boca larga y unos ojos redondos. Su espalda está hecha de roca y se pueden enrollar para deslizarse montaña abajo.

Los **Deku **son otro tipo de criatura. Son bajos en estatura y muy cabezones. Su cabeza redonda tiene un orificocircular (que hace de boca) por el cual pueden tirar semillas a grandes velocidades.


	4. Capítulo 3: La carta

**Capítulo 3: La carta**

Frodo se levantó con los primeros rayos de luz. Corrió las cortinas y apreció un poco el pueblo. Al medio estaba el reloj, eran las seis de la mañana. Los techos de las casas estaban un poco húmedos. Seguramente llovió en la noche. Miró al cielo y notó que la luna estaba mucho más cerca que ayer. Tal vez tenían razón; este mundo podría estar llegando a su fin. El sonido de su estómago le alertó una cosa: era hora de desayunar.

Se vistió y bajó por las escaleras. En la recepción encontró a la misma mujer de anoche.

- Dónde encuentro el desayu…

- En la cocina. Se lo lleva a la habitación – estaba enojada.

- Gracias.

Frodo fue a la cocina, a medida que se acercaba, iba sintiendo un olor a quemado. Al llegar a la cocina, Anju estaba cocinando y por lo visto, había quemado el pan…

- Anju… - dijo Frodo – tu pan, está…

- ¡Ah¡Hola señor Frodo! – Anju se dio vuelta – Si se, ahora es mi turno y digamos que no soy buena cocinando – Puso leche, huevos, mantequilla y el pan quemado en una bandeja – Estaba a punto de llevárselo. Los de la royal tienen servicio a la habitación. Que amable que venga a buscarlo. Tome – Anju le entregó la bandeja – Que tenga un buen día.

Frodo se llevó su desayuno a su pieza y comió pan con una mantequilla deliciosa; era cremosa y tenía un suave color amarillo. Los huevos estaban bien preparados y venían sazonados con un poco de pimienta. La leche estaba fresca. Lo único malo era el pan que, aún estando quemado, le agradó a Frodo.

_Tal perece que lo único malo que cocina Anju es el pan – _pensó Frodo.

Como a las doce del mediodía, Frodo se despidió de Anju, quién empezaba su turno en la recepción y salió a pasear. El pueblo era muy pintoresco. Al frente de la posada se habían instalado unos malabaristas. Mientras hacían su actuación conversaban y Frodo pudo tomar algo de la charla:

- ¿Supiste lo que pasó con los deku 1? – dijo un malabarista vestido de rojo.

- ¡Si! – Respondió un malabarista vestido de azul – la princesa fue raptada y el rey está a punto de matar a un mono que se supone es el culpable.

- ¿Qué horror no crees? – dijo el rojo.

- Concuerdo contigo – dijo el azul.

Frodo se alejó y decidió visitar la parte norte del pueblo. Era mas deshabitada, solamente estaban ahí un guardia que custodiaba la salida norte del pueblo y un pequeño niño que trataba de reventar un globo. Frodo se fijó en el globo y notó que el dibujo del globo era idéntico a la máscara de la criatura que lo había raptado.

Frodo se fue por otra entrada y llegó a la parte de atrás del reloj. Fue a la izquierda y llegó a la posada. Entró. Adentro estaba Anju jugando al solitario.

- Buenos días señor Frodo – dijo cortésmente Anju.

Frodo se fijó en la hora. Eran las 1:58pm.

- Nada, solo venía a descansar – Frodo se sentó en unos sillones que quedaban al frente del mostrador - ¿muy aburrida?

- Si.

La puerta se abrió. Era el cartero. Se acercó al mesón y le entregó una carta a Anju.

- Ah! Ummm ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Anju.

- ¡Te he traído esto! – dijo el cartero.

- ¡Ah¡Espera! Esta carta ¿Dónde la…?

- Del buzón –sonrió el cartero.

- ¡Eso no es a lo que me refiero¿De cuál buzón?

- De un buzón en alguna parte.

- ¡Eso no es a lo que me refiero¡Por favor dime!

- Es un secreto – dicho esto el cartero se retiró.

- ¡Necesito saber! – le gritó Anju al cartero antes de que se fuera.

Frodo, quién se había fijado en la conversación, empezó a hurgar en su bolso y encontró la máscara de Kafei.

_¿En serio así es Kafei? _Pensó Frodo.

Se la probó. No era muy cómoda, pero te hacía pasar por otra persona. Anju se dio vuelta y miró a Frodo.

- ¡Ah¿Tú también estás buscando a Kafei? – Anju estaba emocionada – ¡Tengo un pedido! Kafei…yo tengo una pista…que te ayudará a encontrarlo. Hoy a las 11:30 de la noche, ven a nuestra cocina… hablaremos ahí.

Frodo se fue de la posada y decidió recorrer la ciudad. Fue a la galería de tiro al arco, donde una pareja de enamorados servía de guía. También entró al salón de juegos y jugó a la búsqueda del tesoro. Finalmente decidió conocer la parte oeste del pueblo. El reloj marcaba las tres de la tarde.

La parte oeste del pueblo era comercial; a lo largo de la subida, que desembocaba en la parte norte del pueblo, había numerosas tiendas. Había incluso una lotería. Frodo entró en una tienda. Adentro estaba un vendedor rascándose la espalda. No prestaba atención a Frodo.

- ¿Vas a quedarte todo el día mirando? – le dijo algo.

- ¿Qué? – Frodo miró a su izquierda, solamente había un espantapájaros.

El espantapájaros le habló:

- Oye tú. Te hablo – dijo el espantapájaros.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Frodo.

- Yo me la paso solo aquí. Eres la primera persona que me responde ¿Quieres ver cómo bailo?

- Bueno.

El espantapájaros empezó a bailar una canción. Según él, era la "canción del tiempo". Frodo sintió que el tiempo iba acelerando, se sentía raro, como metido dentro de un remolino. El mundo giraba, pero todavía veía al espantapájaros bailar. Cuando terminó, Frodo se sintió normal. Solo dos cosas habían cambiado: el vendedor no estaba y estaba muy oscuro. Miró el reloj, que otra vez era una copia del reloj del pueblo y marcaba las 11 de la noche. Tenía que ver a Anju.

- Gracias por la canción – dijo Frodo al espantapájaros – Adiós.

Frodo salió de la tienda y subió por la calle, antes de salir de la parte oeste, se quedó mirando a unas bailarinas que practicaban para el carnaval. Se quedó ahí unos 20 minutos y luego decidió partir.

Llegó a la posada y fue a la cocina. Anju todavía no llegaba. Eran las 11:25. Decidió ir al baño. Estaba abriendo la taza cuando una mano salió de ahí.

- ¡PAAAPEEEEL! – Gritaba - ¡papel por favor!

Frodo salió del baño apresurado y regresó a la cocina. Ahí lo esperaba Anju. Se dio vuelta:

- Perdón por molestarte tan tarde. Es sobre _él_… Kafei…. Recibí una carta de él.

¿Es extraño no? Recibir una carta de alguien que está perdido… ¡Pero no me equivoco al decir que es de él! Está claro para mí ¡Por favor!

- Está bien – dijo Frodo. Ya se había metido a fondo en el problema de Kafei.

-Aquí está mi carta. Ponla en un buzón. Cuando esta carta sea llevada… cuando él reciba mi letra… ¡tú podrás encontrarlo! Cuando lo hagas, dile que Anju lo espera. Y por favor, después de que lo veas, dime cómo se veía. Tengo miedo… yo… yo no puedo ir ¿Puedo confiar en que lo harás?

- Si, claro.

- Muchas gracias. Por favor envíala de inmediato.

Frodo salió de la posada y metió la carta en el primer buzón que encontró. El buzón era raro, porque tenía forma de casa puesta en un palo. De repente el buzón se movió.

- Tu carta fue recibida, será entregada mañana ¡Ka-ching1!

- Frodo se volvió a la posada, saludó a Anju y se acostó. El problema de Kafei le seguía en los sueños ¿Quién era¿Cómo era? Esa noche Frodo también estaba preocupado… La luna estaba mucho más grande que ayer.

* * *

Este es el tercer capítulo de mi fic. Los fans de Zelda que hayan jugado Majora's Mask y que obtuviesen todas las máscaras ya se deben haber dado cuenta de que Frodo se involucró en la historia de Kafei, vale decir, en los pasos para obtener la Couple's Mask. Recuerden, cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida.

Aclaraciones:

1: El sonido ¡**Ka-ching**! Es usado generalmente para describir el sonido que emite una caja registradora al acceder al dinero. Se ocupa cuando se habla de dinero.

Para los próximos capítulos, voy a copiar las conversaciones originales y traducirlas, además de agregar cosas mías (sino no sería de mi creación), por lo que me va a tomar más tiempo publicar cada capítulo.


	5. Capítulo 4: El pendiente de las memorias

**Capítulo 4: El pendiente de las memorias**

¡Toc-toc!

Frodo se levantó sobresaltado, alguien tocaba la puerta. Se levantó enseguida. No tenía ropa de dormir, solamente se cambió de polera y abrió la puerta. Era Anju.

- Buenos días señor detective, jaja – Anju dejó la bandeja con el desayuno en la mesa de Frodo – Hoy el pan no se quemó.

- Muchas gracias.

- Señor – Anju se puso más seria – debo darle algunas instrucciones… para localizar a Kafei… ¿Dejó la carta en el buzón?

- Si, anoche.

- Muy bien, esto es lo que haras: esperarás cerca del buzón hasta que llegue el cartero. Lo sigues por todo su recorrido hasta que encuentres el buzón donde sacó la carta y donde ahora la debería dejar. Con eso es más probable que encuentres a Kafei.

- Gracias Anju – dijo Frodo - ¿cuál era tu relación con Kafei?

- Él era mi prometido – Anju se entristeció.

- Disculpa – dijo Frodo.

- No, no importa – Anju se retiró.

Frodo miró su el reloj. Eran las 8:30am.

De acuerdo a lo que dijo Anju, Frodo se escondió detrás de unas cajas apiladas cerca del buzón. Para su sorpresa, los malabaristas estaban ahí de nuevo. Se esforzó por escuchar lo que decían:

- ¿Supiste lo que pasó con los deku? – dijo el rojo.

- ¡Si! – Respondió el azul – la princesa fue rescatada por un misterioso niño vestido de verde 1 y el mono quedó libre de culpas.

- ¿Qué raro no crees? – dijo el rojo.

- Concuerdo contigo – dijo el azul.

Frodo se interesó¿habría sido el niño de verde el mismo que el vio la noche en que llegó?

Justo en ese instante llegó el cartero. Frodo se asomó y vio como el sujeto sacaba la carta de Anju y se la metía en el bolso. El cartero se dio vuelta y siguió andando. Frodo lo siguió. Cuando iban por la calle, Frodo creyó, por un momento, haber visto a Sam. Pero como le había prometido a Anju, continuó persiguiendo al cartero.

Llegaron a la parte norte de la ciudad y el cartero empezó a sacar las cartas. El niño que trataba de reventar el globo seguía ahí. Frodo decidió ayudarlo y, sin que el niño se diese cuenta, lanzó una roca y reventó el globo. El niño quedó asombrado. El cartero ya se iba y Frodo lo siguió. De repente comenzó a llover.

Por lo visto, el cartero se dirigía a las oficinas de correo. Cuando entró, Frodo se quedó esperando en la plaza donde ayer había visto a las bailarinas.

Estaba mirando al cielo, dejándose mojar por las suaves gotas de agua cuando un goron que venía apresurado. Como no pudo evitarlo, ambos chocaron. Lo que le extrañó a Frodo es que al goron se le salió la cara. Frente a sus ojos, vio que la cara no era una cara de verdad sino una máscara y que el goron no era goron sino el mismo niño de verde.

- ¡Auch¡Fíjate por donde caminas! – dijo el niño.

- Disculpa – Frodo lo miró – perdona, pero ¿me podrías decir tu nombre?

- Link – dijo él, señaló a su hada – ella es Tatl.

- Hola – dijo Tatl.

- Oye – Frodo vaciló – escuche que alguien hablaba de ti hoy ¿tu salvaste a una princesa Deku?

- Corren rápidos los hechos – dijo Tatl.

- Si, fuimos nosotros – Link se levantó – me caes bien¿Cómo te llamas?

- Frodo.

- Muy bien Frodo – link sacó una ocarina – este mundo está llegando a su fin, pero si alcanzó a despertar a los cuatro gigantes, tal vez lo libre de tan mal destino. Nos veremos pronto – el niño tocó una melodía y unas alas blancas lo envolvieron y lo hicieron desaparecer.

- Vaya – dijo Frodo. En ese instante el cartero salió de las oficinas. Frodo se apresuró en seguirlo.

Lo llevó al lavadero, en la parte suroeste del pueblo. Frodo vio que el cartero tocaba una campana y que del otro lado del río salía un niño con una máscara amarilla a buscarlo. Frodo decidió inspeccionar el lugar de donde había salido el chico. Salto el río y se metió rápidamente en la casa.

Adentro había unas escaleras a la izquierda, Frodo subió y se encontró en una pequeña habitación con una cama, una mesa y unas cajas apoyadas en la pared. De repente se escuchó la puerta. Era el niño. Llegó a la habitación y se quedó mirando a Frodo.

- Pelo crespo, baja estatura, pies descalzos – sacó la carta – Anju escribió sobre ti en su carta. Parece que buscas a Kafei ¿puedes guardar un secreto?

- Si, claro.

- Anju confió en ti. Yo también lo haré – Se sacó la máscara – Yo soy Kafei.

- El Kafei que busco es un adulto, cuando te miro veo solo a un niño – dijo Frodo.

- Un extraño ser que llevaba una máscara me transformó en esto. Pero no me escondo porque luzca así. Cuando me cambiaron, fui a ver a la Gran Hada en la fuente en la parte norte. Pero en el camino, mi preciada máscara, una máscara de bodas, me fue robada por un hombre con una cara sonriente.

- Ya veo - dijo Frodo – cuanto lo lamento.

- Antes de mi ceremonia de bodas, yo era muy feliz. Yo fui robado por lo que me transformé – puso las manos en un pendiente que llevaba en el cuello – Yo se que Anju está preocupada… pero no puedo salir todavía. Le prometí que iba a traer la máscara – se sacó el pendiente – Este pendiente… dáselo a Anju.

Frodo tomó el pendiente, era precioso. Eran dos óvalos azules unidos a uno verde. A su vez, el óvalo verde en la parte inferior terminaba en dos rombos verdes. Arriba, el óvalo su unía a una cadena.

- Todo lo que dijimos es un secreto – dijo Kafei –mira por ese hoyo, Kafei señaló un pequeño agujero en la pared – las cosas robadas en este pueblo siempre terminan en la tienda de curiosidades. Espero para que ocurra. Desde ese hoyo, yo miro diariamente a los clientes. Ese ladrón aparecerá. Esperaré a que eso ocurra.

- Gracias – miró a Kafei – vendré mañana a verte. Adiós.

- Adiós. Muchas gracias por la ayuda.

Frodo se marchó del lavadero y regresó a la posada. Eran las 8pm. Anju estaba en el mostrador.

- Oh… ¿te encontraste con él?

Frodo le pasó el pendiente – Ten.

- ¡Ah! Es de Kafei… Gra… Gra… Gracias ¡Muchas gracias! He decidido esperarlo. Hice una promesa. Estoy bien, le creo.

Frodo se marchó a su habitación. Buscó en su baúl su cuchillo. Lo guardó en su ropa. Tal vez sería necesario. Después de eso, se acostó. El día había sido corto. La lluvia cesó. Afuera, el cielo estrellado pasaba desapercibido debido a la magnitud de la luna. Mañana, quizás, sería el día final.

* * *

¡Listo! No saben lo difícil que es jugar Majora's Mask e ir anotando lo que dicen las personas. Pero bueno, aquí está la quinta parte (capítulo 4) de mi fic. Espero que lo disfruten.

Quisiera agradecer a las pocas personas que me han apoyado en este fic ¡Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos!_ ¡Gracias!_


	6. Capítulo 5: Sakon

**Capítulo 5: Sakon**

Frodo se levantó envuelto en sus sábanas. Había tenido un sueño agitado. Soñó que Sam, Merry y Pippin estaban también en este mundo. Cuando acabara el asunto de Kafei, Frodo los buscaría. Era muy temprano para ir a ver a Kafei. Decidió visitar a la Gran Hada.

Se puso sus cosas y tomó el desayuno que Anju, nunca supo como lo hizo, había dejado en su mesa.

Hoy no llovía, no había gente en las calles y el pueblo había tomado un aspecto fantasmal. La luna estaba notoriamente más grande y Frodo se apresuró por llegar a la fuente.

Ya en la parte norte, se encontró con el mismo niño del globo. Hoy había inflado uno nuevo, y tiraba piedras con una cerbatana. Frodo subió una pequeña colina y llegó a la fuente. Se encontró en una habitación circular con pilares en la circunferencia y agua en el fono. Unas pequeñas hadas estaban volando en el centro.

Frodo se acercó, en cuanto tocó el agua, las hadas se unieron y formaron a la Gran Hada. Esta se acostó (en el aire) y miró a Frodo.

- Quisiera que me ayudara a encontrar a mis amigos – preguntó Frodo.

- Mmmm – dijo el hada – tus amigos están bien, no los busques. Los verás en la hora final. Un gran combate los espera ¿sabes?

- ¿La hora final¿Cuándo? – Frodo quería saber más.

- No puedo, pequeño hobbit – el hada empezó a girar – gracias por ayudar a Kafei, si lo ves, dile que el hechizo se pasará cuando se casen ¡Adiós! – con un grito, el hada se metió debajo del agua.

Frodo se fue de la fuente un poco más satisfecho. Se encaminó al lavadero. Eran las 12:45pm.

Cuando llegó al lavadero, se dirigió de inmediato a la casa de Kafei. La puerta estaba abierta. Subió las escaleras y se encontró con el mismo dueño de la tienda donde estaba el espantapájaros.

- Hola, soy el dueño de la tienda y de la tienda de curiosidades – dijo el sujeto.

- Hola, yo…

- Mmmm ¡Tu eres el niño de pelo crespo! – el señor empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos – Hablé con Kafei, el quiere que le des esto a su madre – le entregó una carta.

- Un cliente vino a mi tienda anoche… Kafei lo vio, y le cambió el color de la cara, luego salió a perseguirlo. Ese tipo viene a menudo. Es un ladronzuelo llamado Sakon. Creo que es del valle de Ikana.

- Gracias, debo ir a Ikana entonces.

- Si, que tengas suerte, ese valle es para morirse de miedo.

- Lo tendré en mente – Frodo se fue.

Regresó a la posada y tomó su escudo, una espada y su arco. Revisó el mapa que le había dado Saruman y trazó una ruta hasta, según el dueño de la tienda, se encontraba el escondite de Sakon.

Llegó a la salida norte, un guardia la guardaba.

- ¡Alto! Los niños no pueden salir.

Frodo mostró su espada.

- Lo siento señor, puede usted pasar.

Frodo siguió caminando, de repente, todo el piso se sacudió bruscamente, tanto, que Frodo se calló al suelo.

_Debe ser por la presión que ejerce la luna_ – pensó Frodo. Se apresuró lo más que pudo.

Llegó a la entrada del valle. Era un acantilado. Frodo se encontró en un angosto camino lleno de restos de rocas. Pronto llegó a una bifurcación. Según su mapa, debía ir por la derecha. Muy pronto llegó a un gran muro. Tomó una flecha y la ensartó en una rama que colgaba del acantilado. Llegó al otro lado y siguió avanzando.

Cuando llegó al río, vio la magnificencia del valle. Como lo veía, se notaba que el reino de Ikana había tenido una era gloriosa. Las casas eran enormes y un gigantesco templo se alzaba a lo lejos. Siguió a la derecha, el camino se hacía más angosto y la distancia con el río (que quedaba a unos 10 metros de profundidad) se volvía amenazante.

Pronto llegó al fin del camino y a una gran puerta de roca. Detrás de un montículo de rocas, distinguió el pelo azulado de Kafei. Se acercó a él. Kafei notó que había llegado y le habló:

- Lo he encontrado… Está usando esta cueva para guardar las cosas que ha robado. Aparentemente, su nombre es Sakon. Vino a la tienda anoche y yo lo seguí. Sus cosas están al otro lado de este muro de piedra – Kafei señaló la gran pared – Solo Sakon puede abrirla. La única manera de entrar es esperar a que Sakon aparezca. Voy a esperar… le hice una promesa a Anju. Él va a aparecer.

- Yo te voy a ayudar Kafei –dijo Frodo –recuperaremos la máscara juntos. Se me olvidaba. La Gran Hada me dijo que volverías a la normalidad en cuanto te casaras.

- Es un alivio. Gracias por el apoyo.

Juntos se sentaron a esperar.

Ya se hacía de tarde. Eran las 5pm y el ladrón no aparecía. Los temblores se hacían cada vez más seguidos.

- Este mundo llega a su fin – dijo Kafei - ¡Tengo que recuperar mi máscara!

En ese instante se oyeron pasos. Era el ladrón. Con una llave, abrió la puerta de roca y entró. La puerta empezó a girar, cerrándose.

- ¡Vamos¡Es nuestra oportunidad! – gritó Kafei.

Adentró, Frodo se encontró en una sala chica, con una puerta al fondo. Ambos entraron a otra sala chica, pero esta vez con dos puertas. Entremedio de ellas, había un pedestal con la máscara. Era dorada, como el sol. Tenía rayos como los del sol. Era muy bonita.

- ¡Esa es mi máscara¡La máscara del sol! - dijo Kafei.

Kafei se acercó a la máscara y se acercó para tomarla. El piso bajo él se hundió unos centímetros. La máscara estaba protegida. Una línea mecánica la llevaba cueva adentro.

- ¡Rayos! – gritó Kafei.

* * *

Esta es la penúltima parte de la historia de Frodo ¿historia de Frodo? Sí, porque para este fic relataré lo que les pasó a cada uno de los hobbits, para cerrar con un grandioso final donde participen los cuatro. Las historias de los 3 hobbits restantes serán más cortas.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! )


	7. Capítulo 6: La Couple’s mask

**Capítulo 6: La Couple's mask**

La puerta de la derecha se abrió. Kafei corrió para entrar, pero en cuanto salió de su posición, la puerta se cerró.

- ¡Tú! Párate al frente de la máscara.

Frodo se puso obedientemente encima del switch1. Kafei pasó a la siguiente habitación. Estaba separada en la mitad por la línea mecánica. Desgraciadamente, la puerta para el siguiente cuarto estaba cerrada.

- Debe haber algún mecanismo en este cuarto que abra la puerta – Kafei presionó otro switch que estaba en el suelo.

La puerta por donde había entrado se cerró. La puerta de la izquierda de Frodo se abrió.

- No esta bien, este no es el switch… revisa el otro cuarto, debería haber algún mecanismo ¡No hay tiempo¡Corre!

Frodo entró en el cuarto donde estaba Kafei, esta vez en la otra mitad. La máscara ya iba en la mitad del cuarto. La línea mecánica la arrastraba.

Adentro del cuarto, una planta carnívora atacó a Frodo, él esquivó su ataque y con su daga le cortó el tallo. La planta cayó muerta al suelo. La puerta de Kafei se abrió. Ingresó al siguiente cuarto.

Estaba lleno de switchs, probó varios. Unos aceleraban la línea, otros la alentaban. Finalmente encontró el switch correcto y le abrió la puerta a Frodo.

Adentro del cuarto, Frodo se enfrentó a dos plantas carnívoras. Cuando hubo cortado las dos, la puerta al siguiente cuarto se abrió para Kafei.

Esta vez había varias cajas. Movió una y la línea avanzó más rápido. Trató moviendo otra y descubrió un switch. La puerta de Frodo se abrió.

Un lobo monstruoso lo atacó. Sus garras le hicieron una herida en el pie, pero Frodo reaccionó y le enterró su daga en el pecho. Cuando el lobo cayó muerto las puertas de ambos se abrieron.

Estaban en un cuarto con un hoyo al fin de la línea mecánica. Kafei apretó un último switch y la máscara quedó a salvo.

- ¡Tengo la máscara! – Gritó Kafei - ¡Todavía hay tiempo¡Debo regresar al pueblo!

- ¡Vamos! – gritó Frodo.

Al salir de la guarida, un temblor sacudió a la tierra.

- ¡Corre Kafei!

Mientras corrían al pueblo, veían la luna acercarse más y más. El momento del fin se acercaba. No había luz, la luna tapaba al sol, pero de la luna salía un resplandor rojo que le daba al paisaje un tono macabro.

* * *

Al llegar al pueblo, veían a la gente salir corriendo. Gritaban, gemían. Entraron en el pueblo y se dirigieron a la posada. Camino a la posada, Frodo se encontró con Link, quién iba corriendo hacia el reloj.

- ¡Link¿Qué haces? – Gritó Frodo - ¡Corre por refugiarte!

- ¡No! – Gritó Link – ya liberé a las cuatro gigantes. Creo que tengo una oportunidad contra Majora. Luego de esto, el niño se metió al reloj. Frodo siguió corriendo.

Entraron a la habitación de Anju. Allí estaba ella, sentada en una cama. Cuando llegó Kafei se paró.

- Yo… yo te he visto antes – Anju se arrodilló – Que olor tan familiar… si. Éramos jóvenes. Hicimos una promesa ¿la hicimos, no? Las máscaras de la luna y del sol… las íbamos a cambiar entre nosotros para el día del carnaval del tiempo.

Frodo se había olvidado. Hoy era el carnaval del tiempo. Miró al reloj, éste estaba arrojando fuegos artificiales y tocando las campanas cada minuto. Esto no se sentía debido a que el temblar de la tierra generaba un sonido mayor.

- Anju… perdona por llegar tarde – dijo Kafei.

- Bienvenido a casa – dijo Anju, lo abrasó.

_Jeje_ – pensó Frodo – _se aman, pero parecen una madre y su hijo_.

- Intercambiemos las máscaras – dijo Kafei. Las máscaras se elevaron en el aire. Se fusionaron. La nueva máscara era ovalada y de color blanco. Tenía un sol y una luna grabados en el.

- Hemos intercambiado nuestros juramentos y nos hemos convertido en pareja. Eres nuestro testigo, por favor acepta esta máscara – Anju le pasó la máscara.

Frodo la recibió.

- Por favor busca refugio – dijo Kafei.

- Estaremos juntos hasta el amanecer – dijo Anju.

Frodo no se quiso ir. Estaba feliz. Había logrado que Anju y Kafei se reunieran. Ya no tenía necesidad de salir de este mundo. Era feliz.

Los temblores cesaron. El ambiente estaba tranquilo de nuevo. Pasaron dos minutos y los temblores volvieron con mucho más fuerza. Las paredes crujían, el techo se caía. El mundo llegaba a su fin.

De repente, una extraña luz blanca cubrió todo el pueblo. Frodo se sintió envuelto en alas blancas. Cerró los ojos.

Cuando los abrió de nuevo, estaba en un lugar completamente distinto. Era una pradera. Estaba soleado y había un árbol en el medio. Se dio vuelta; parados detrás de el estaban Merry, Pippin y Sam.

**El señor de los anillos: El viaje a Termina**

La historia de Frodo

**FIN**

* * *

¡Terminó la historia de Frodo! Este fue el capítulo que me costó menos. Si les gusta, voy a continuar con las historias de Sam, Merry y Pippin.

Aclaraciones:

1: **Switch** significa botón ó interruptor.


	8. Capítulo 7: El viaje a otro mundo II

**El señor de los anillos: El viaje a Termina**

**La Historia de Sam**

**Capítulo 7 - El viaje a otro mundo II**

Frodo se adelantó al resto del grupo, quería ver cuanto alcanzaban a cabalgar antes de que oscureciera. El camino a seguir no era del todo amistoso, por lo que decidió que acamparían allí.

- ¡Sam! – Gritó – nos detenemos aquí, el camino es muy difícil.

- Si, mi señor – respondió Sam - el vio como Frodo se adelantaba un poco y se bajaba del caballo.

Los demás hobbits estaban empezando a avanzar. Súbitamente, Merry y Pippin desaparecieron. Solo quedaban los caballos. Sam se alteró.

- ¡Merry¡Pippin! – gritó Sam.

Una extraña criatura saltó a la cabeza del caballo de Sam; era rara, de forma humana, normal de estatura para él pero baja para nosotros. Además, vio la extraña máscara que llevaba puesta, era parecida a un corazón pero con espinas alrededor y dos ojos en los extremos.

- ¡Ah! – gritó Sam, intentó pegarle con su espada pero de repente sintió que no podía moverse.

- No intentes nada… jeje. Te enviaré lejos – Levantó sus manos y Sam se sintió atrapado en un vórtice. Todo giraba a su alrededor. Se sentía mareado, como con ganas de vomitar.

Cuando el girar terminó, Sam se halló en una pieza. Era cubierta de metal, sin ventanas. No estaba muy oscuro adentro. La única luz la aportaba una vela. Estaba en una especie de armario. Habían cañas de pescar y cajas grandes. Detrás de un armario, encontró una puerta. Al abrirla, se encontró en una especie de laboratorio. A su derecha estaba un gran acuario vacío y a su izquierda, otro más pequeño, pero con dos peses adentro. Un anciano estaba haciendo algo en un mesón al medio de la pieza.

- Disculpe señor¿me puede decir dónde estoy? – preguntó Sam.

El ancianó no se inmutó.

- ¡Señor! – gritó Sam.

- ¡Uaahhh! – gritó el anciano al ver a Sam. Le extraño la apariencia del extraño ser que estaba frente a él. Tenía apariencia de adulto, pero era del tamaño de un niño (técnicamente, el viejo era de su estatura, pero conocía a los niños). Tenía el pelo crespo y los pies, muy, pero muy peludos - ¿cómo entraste aquí¡Largo, largo!

- No espere, soy un hobbit, una extraña criatura con máscara me trajo aquí.

El viejo reflexionó. La última vez que había ido a Clocktown, toda la gente hablaba sobre una misteriosa criatura enmascarada que hacía destrozos y bromas. Tal vez el hobbit no mentía.

- Óyeme hoppit, creo que no mientes. He oído sobre la criatura que dices. Solo si me dices cómo era la máscara te dejaré en paz.

- Si señor. Tenía forma de corazón, con espinas alrededor y unos ojos en los extremos.

- Muy bien. Disculpa la reacción. Estaba muy concentrado estudiando las propiedades del agua de Great Bay1 (ver aclaraciones). Las cosas en Termina no han estado muy bien desde que la luna empezó a acercarse – el anciano se aproximó a Sam y le susurró al oído – hay quienes dicen que es obra de la criatura.

Sam estaba desconcertado ¿Great Bay¿Termina¿Dónde estaba?

- Señor, no le entiendo. Nunca en mi vida había estado aquí.

- Hmmm… seguramente la criatura te trajo desde otro mundo – el anciano tomó un viejo papel – toma este mapa y ve donde los zoras2, ellos deberían saber más de esas cosas.

El viejo extendió el mapa en la mesa.

- Este es Termina. Nosotros estamos aquí – el anciano señaló Great Bay - hacia el este está Clocktown. La capital está situada justo al centro del continente. La bahía se extiende hasta la cascada de los castores. Justo antes de llegar a la cascada, hay una pequeña playa. Si miras hacia el oeste verás una isla a unas 870 yardas3 de distancia. Ahí es donde viven los zoras. Te pueden ayudar.

- Gracias señor.

- De nada chico, y llévate esto – le arrojó un bolso y un pedazo de pan, junto con un jarro de agua – por si tienes hambre.

- Adiós, y gracias – antes de irse, se dirigió al anciano – y es hobbit, no hoppit.

Para su sorpresa, el laboratorio del profesor no estaba en tierra firme… ¡estaba en medio del mar! La costa estaba a lo menos a 1000 yardas4 de distancia. La única solución era nadar. El laboratorio estaba sostenido por cuatro pilares. A nivel del mar, había una plataforma con dos canoas. Sam tomó prestada una y se subió. El camino a la costa no fue tan difícil. El clima era cálido. Ya estaba atardeciendo y Sam se fijó en el cielo. El ancianó tenía razón; la luna sí se estaba acercando, y mucho.

Al llegar a la costa, Sam notó que había algo parado en la playa. Era muy parecido a un pez. Sam miró su mapa, en éste había un zora dibujado. La cosa era idéntica al dibujo. Se acercó a él.

- Disculpa ¿eres un zora?

- Si – la voz del zora sonaba melancólica y triste.

- ¿La isla de los zoras está muy lejos?

- No.

Sam lo miró extrañado.

- Gracias.

- No hay de qué.

Sam notó que el zora tenía una guitarra hecha de un pescado, seguramente el tipo era un músico que se inspiraba viendo el mar. Siguió caminando al sur y pronto oscureció. Decidió dormir en la playa. El camino de hacía mas angosto, ya que una gran montaña rocosa estrechaba la distancia de la playa al mar. Mañana llegaría con los zoras y se encontraría de nuevo con Frodo, Merry y Pippin.

* * *

¡Disculpen por el retraso! Como entré a clases, no tenía tiempo de continuar la historia, pero ¡aquí está! Espero que lo disfruten.

Aclaraciones:

**1**: **Great Bay** se traduce literalmente como "Gran Bahía". Es una extensión de playas enorme dentro del continente de Termina. De nuevo, decidí mantener el nombre original.

**2**: Los **zoras** son una especie que habita los mundos acuáticos del universo de zelda. Poseen forma humanoide, pero tienen aletas que salen de los codos y por debajo de las rodillas. En vez de pelo, la cabeza termina en una cola de pez, que cae hacia abajo como un peinado al estilo cola de caballo.

**3**: Unos 800 metros.

**4**: Unos 900 metros.

**Fe de erratas:**

Para los que leyeron el cap 6 en su versión antigua, en las notas del autor:

Decía: Esta la parte que me costó menos.

Debe decir: Este fue el capítulo que me costó menos.


	9. Capítulo 8: El hall de los zoras

**Capítulo 8 - El hall de los zoras**

A la salida del sol, Sam preparó sus cosas y empezó a caminar. El clima era cálido y la temperatura del mar era agradable. A Sam le costaba mucho caminar en la arena, así que decidió irse por la orilla del mar, en el lugar donde rompían las olas. Una suave brisa marina golpeaba a Sam en la cara. Algo café verdoso se notaba a lo lejos, a las orillas del mar. Era como una babosa de proporciones gigantes. Era un poco más grande que Sam pero lo suficiente como para comérselo. Sam optó por caminar playa adentro, más cerca de las montañas, que tener que enfrentarse a ese terrible monstruo. Más adelante se encontró con varios de esas criaturas. Algo las estaba atrayendo.

Después de atravesar un túnel, se encontró en una pequeña bahía. Mar adentro, se alzaba una imponente isla. Era grande y tenía la forma de un domo. En la cima de éste, había una formación de roca que recordaba la aleta de un pez. El único problema era que no tenía un bote. Más adelante, habían dos zoras sentados en unas rocas. Sam se acercó.

- Disculpen¿Cómo llego a la isla de los zoras?

- Eres una visita muy inusual en estos lugares… ¿Viniste a ver a la banda zora, los Indigo-Go's? Los miembros de Indigo-Go's están en el Zora hall allá en el mar. Pero el viaje hasta el hall es, para ti ya que no creo que puedas nadar todo eso, cuesta 50 rupias el viaje en bote – el zora señaló un bote amarrado en una roca - ¿tienes dinero?

- No, o sea, no el que tú dices.

- Ya veo, puedes participar en el juego de mi compañero. Si ganas, podrás tener un viaje gratis ¿no es así?

- Así es – dijo el otro zora.

- Muy bien, entonces participaré.

- Lo que tienes que hacer es con un tiro, ya sea de arco, boomerang u otra cosa, derribar los 5 jarrones que tenemos puestos aquí – los jarros estaban puestos en posición de M – si logras darle a todos, el viaje es tuyo.

Sam revisó sus cosas. Llevaba el mapa, un pedazo de pan mordido y una jarra a medio llenar (los dos desayunos).

- Lo siento, pero no tengo nada con que tirarlos – dijo Sam.

- Mmm… ten – el zora del juego le pasó una rama doblada en forma de V – esto servirá.

- Gracias – Sam apuntó; el boomerang le dio a tres jarros.

- Inténtalo de nuevo –dijo el zora.

Esta vez Sam apuntó con mayor precisión. Derribó cuatro jarros.

- Última vez, o si no me quedaré sin jarros.

Sam se concentró. Tomo el boomerang y apuntó al del centro. Logró botar los cinco.

- ¡Muy bien! Ahora tu premio – el zora sacó varias rupias azules de un bolso - ¡recibes cien rupias!

Sam estaba contento.

- Pero… pierdes 15 rupias por cada jugada, así que calculando… te quedan 55 rupias.

- ¿Alcanza para un viaje?

- Yo creo que sí – dijo el zora de los botes – son 50 rupias el viaje.

- Aquí tienes – Sam le pasó las rupias.

- Ten tu cambio1 – el zora se subió al bote junto a Sam - ¡Vaaaamonos!

El bote empezó a moverse. El zora remaba con gran facilidad. La distancia se iba haciendo más corta. El viento mar adentro era más fuerte. Aún así el ambiente era del tipo tropical. Sam tocó el agua, estaba deliciosa, aunque un poco turbia. Ya estaba oscureciendo.

- No metas las manos al agua – dijo el zora – Últimamente el mar está infestado de peces esqueleto y babosas gigantes.

Sam retiró la mano del agua rápidamente. No quería terminar con uno o varios dedos menos.

En unos cinco minutos ya estaban en la isla. Sam se bajó del bote.

- Estaré aquí para el viaje de vuelta. El concierto es en dos horas más. Es una muy buena idea la de llegar antes para obtener el puesto.

- Gracias – Sam se encaminó – Adiós.

La entrada al hall estaba al otro lado de la isla, mirando hacia el mar. Al llegar al otro lado. Una zora mujer estaba mirando al mar, con las manos en el pecho. Sam la ignoró y se metió en la isla. Ya adentro, se quedó mudo al contemplar cómo era el hall desde adentro.

Era una cueva con agua al interior. Alrededor de la laguna, había un camino que ascendía hasta la cima, donde había una plataforma. En la mitad de la laguna, había otra plataforma, pero encima de ella había una concha gigantesca que seguramente hacía de auditorio para los conciertos de los Indigo-Go's. Detrás de la concha, una cascada separaba al auditorio de los camarines de los integrantes de la banda. Varios zoras iban y venían trayendo todos los instrumentos y otras conchas de caracol que hacían de parlantes. Sam se acercó a uno.

- ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a un zora que me ayude a volver a mi mundo? – preguntó Sam.

- ¿Te refieres al sabio zora? – el zora señaló la parte superior del hall – vive en la cima.

Sam empezó a subir. En el camino se encontró con el zora de los juegos.

- ¿Ya estás aquí? – dijo el zora – Esto es un problema. El ensayo no ha empezado, pero está bien… tienes que comprar un boleto en cuanto comience el ensayo. Los Indigo-Go's son muy populares. Si no vendemos boletos para los ensayos, terminaríamos con miles de personas viendo a la vez.

Sam se despidió y siguió su camino. Pasó por varias habitaciones de zoras que vivían allí. Cuando llegó a la cima, encontró la casa del anciano. Tocó la puerta.

- Adelante – dijo una voz – Estoy desocupado.

Sam entró.

- Señor zora, vine a verlo porque me dijeron que…

- No me digas más, ya lo sé… Viniste a ver a los Indigo-Go's ¿no es así? Son la banda más popular del momento. Tienen a Evan el del teclado; a Japas con el saxofón y al baterista Tijo… Pero sobre todo al talento guitarrero de Mikau y a la sensacional voz de Lulu.

- No me entendió, lo que yo quiero es…

- ¡Ah sí! Se me olvidaba – el anciano sacó unos boletos de su bolsillo – aquí están los boletos para Jake…

- ¡No! – Sam se detuvo – Yo vine aquí porque me dijeron que usted sabía como regresarme a mí mundo.

- Mmmm… así que no eran los boletos – el anciano se sentó en una concha con forma de asiento – ven a verme mañana. Hoy tocan los Indigo-Go's y no me los quiero perder. Toma – el viejo le pasó unas rupias – Si no eres de este mundo no deberías andar con dinero de este mundo. Arrienda una habitación en la posada. Mañana te veo.

- Muchas gracias.

Sam bajó unos pisos y llegó a la posada. El cartel decía: "Stock Pot Inn – Sucursal Zora2" Sam entró y compró una habitación. La cama era una concha, pero con un colchón. El clima era cálido, así que no necesito sábanas. Esa noche no le fue difícil dormir.

* * *

¡Aquí está el segundo capítulo! Espero que lo disfruten. Creía que esta historia (la de Sam) iba a ser más corta, pero creo que será igual de larga que la de Frodo. De nuevo gracias a los que me han apoyado para continuar este fic.

Aclaraciones:

**1**: Para aquellos que no ocupen dicha palabra; cambio corresponde al dinero que sobra cuando compras o pagas algo.

**2**: Ver aclaraciones del capítulo 1.


	10. Capítulo 9: La cascada de los castores

**Capítulo 9 - La cascada de los castores**

Cuando Sam se levantó esa mañana, sintió mucha hambre. No era por comer pan élfico todos los días y estar siempre con el estómago vacío, era por el agradable olor a pescado frito que venía de la cocina. Se vistió rápidamente y caminó al comedor. La posada tenía solo 4 habitaciones y encontrar la cocina fue pan comido. Sam se sentó en una mesa. La cocinera le dio un plato.

- Se ve que tiene hambre – la cocinera le entregó un pescado frito y unas rebanadas de pan.

Sam se lo zampó todo. Una vez satisfecho, decidió agradecerse con su servidora.

- Estaba muy rico ¿cuál es tu nombre?

- Mi nombre es Anbu, soy prima de Anju, que trabaja en Colcktown. Nosotras trabajamos en la rama de las Stock Pot Inn. La comida es mi especialidad, mientras que mi hermana es mejor recepcionista.

- Gracias por el dato. Si voy a Colcktown, le haré una visita.

Sam salió de la posada y se dirigió a la casa del anciano. El hall estaba lleno de zoras que iban y venían. Había alguna clase de conmoción en el auditorio. Sam se acercó a un zora masculino y le habló:

- ¿Qué pasa¿Por qué hay tanta gente?

- Es que ocurrió algo con Lulu, de los Indigo-Go's. De la noche al día ya no quiere hablar – el zora señaló al tumulto de gente que se acercaba a la habitación de Lulu – Los fans están molestos porque se cancelaron todos los ensayos y conciertos.

- Ya veo.

Sam subió por el camino y llegó a la casa del anciano. El estaba adentro, mirando por una ventana el grupo de manifestantes. Se dio vuelta y miró a Sam.

- Ya llegaste, que bueno – el anciano se sentó en un mesón - ¿Supiste lo de Lulu?

- Si, un zora me lo contó.

- ¿Qué terrible no? – El zora sacó un viejo libro – Estudié tu caso y déjame decirte que es muy complicado.

- ¿Por qué¿Acaso no se puede?

- No no, nada de eso. E problema es que necesito que me consigas varias cosas para hacer el ritual.

- ¿Cómo cuales?

- Cosas como botellas de cristal o una joya en específico – el zora le mostró el libro – ¿Ves esta lista? Son todas las cosas que necesitamos. Solo nos faltan tres cosas: una botella de cristal, el diamante del océano y una lágrima de luna.

- ¿Y dónde encontraré tales cosas?

- Las botellas comunes son de vidrio. Solo puedes conseguir algunas de cristal con los castores de la cascada que queda al final de Great Bay. Te sugiero que vayas ahí primero si es que deseas volver a tu mundo antes de que este mundo llegue a su fin.

- ¿A su fin?

- ¿No lo has oído? La luna está cada día más cerca de nosotros. Todos suponen que tarde o temprano la luna caerá y nos extinguirá a todos. Yo mismo calculé y quedan exactamente dos días, contando éste, para el "fin del mundo".

- Debo apurarme entonces. Me iré de inmediato – Sam tomó sus cosas – gracias por la ayuda.

- De nada chico ¡Ah! Necesitarás esto – el zora le tiró un remo.

- ¿Un remo? – Sam no dudaba de los conocimientos del anciano, por lo que guardó el remo en su cinto.

Ya afuera del hall, Sam se encontró con el zora del bote.

- ¡Vaya! Veo que te tomaste tu tiempo. Seguramente no lo pasaste muy bien. Los Indigo-Go's no van a tocar mas.

- ¿Me llevas a la playa?

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Te tengo que pagar?

- No, en la cuota vienen incluidos ambos viajes. Súbete.

Durante el viaje a la costa, Sam notó que el número de peses esqueleto había aumentado. Ya en la costa, Sam saludó al zora de los juegos y se despidió del zora de los botes. Miró su mapa y se encaminó a la cascada de los castores.

El camino iba montaña adentro. Paralelo al arenoso camino que tomaba Sam, había un río que desembocaba al mar. Seguramente venía de la cascada. Las palmeras crecían en las paredes del acantilado y formaban un techo verdoso en el angosto pasaje. La luz era intermitente. La sombra ayudaba a aliviar el calor del ambiente. Tras caminar durante media hora, Sam llegó a una curva. El sonido de la cascada se hacía más fuerte. Cuando terminó la curva, llegó:

La cascada era imponente. Tenía solo 10 metros de alto pero para Sam era de un tamaño gigantesco. El agua de la cascada caía en una laguna profunda, de la cual surgía el río del que ya habíamos hablado.

Sam rastreó alguna entrada o cueva. A nivel del suelo no había nada. Sam elevó la vista y encontró la gruta. Estaba alto, y tuvo que atar una roca a un trozo de cuerda para poder trepar. A la primera arrojada, se pudo anclar en una palmera que se encontraba a la entrada de la gruta. La escalada no fue mucho trabajo. Casi al final de llegar, la roca se soltó. Sam sintió como la gravedad lo atraía al suelo de apoco. Instintivamente, se aferró a una liana colgante. Trepo rápidamente y logró llegar a tiempo. El corazón le latía fuertemente.

Entró por el túnel y se encontró poco tiempo en otra laguna. Ésta daba origen al río que formaba la cascada. Nadando en la laguna había un castor. Era de tamaño muy grande. No tan grande como nosotros, pero de tamaño de hobbit. Sam le gritó:

- ¡Señor Castor¡Necesito de su ayuda!

El castor saltó a recibir a Sam.

- ¿Qué quieress?

- Tengo que obtener una botella de cristal.

- ¿De cristal dices? Esas son muy raras. Tú sabes. Las botellas son un tesoro para nosotros – el castor pensó un rato – Deberás ganarme en una carrera en el río si quieres tener una ¿de acuerdo?

- Muy bien.

- Perfecto. Espérame aquí en un minuto, iré a buscarte un kayak. No creo que me ganes nadando.

El castor se sumergió en el río y se metió en un dique (seguramente construido por los castores) ySam se sentó a esperar. Miró su remo: le iba a servir.

* * *

¡El tercer capítulo está terminado! Bueno, en verdad es el capítulo 9 dentro de la historia general y el 10 si contamos el prólogo ¡Pero que importa! Léanlo y me mandan sus comentarios.

**Fe de erratas:**

Para los que leyeron el capítulo 6en su versión vieja, en las notas del autor:

Decía: Esta la parte que me costó menos.

Debe decir: Este fue el capítulo que me costó menos.


	11. Capítulo 10: Una botella y un diamante

**Capítulo 10 - Una botella y un diamante**

Sam estaba impaciente. El castor había salido hace 10 minutos y todavía no llegaba. Estaba apurado porque el viejo zora le había dicho que a este mundo le quedaban dos días de existencia. Quería llegar lo más rápido posible a su casa. Miró hacía el dique. Una especie de bote, parecido a un kayak, se acercaba. El castor lo traía. Cuando llegó a la orilla el castor le entregó el bote.

- Ten. Este es tu bote. Haremos una carrera.

- ¿Carrera? – preguntó Sam.

- Si. Competiremos en el río. Como vez, el río comienza aquí, será nuestro punto de partida. Luego da la vuelta por esta montaña. Antes de llegar a la cascada, está nuestro dique. Es será la meta ¿estás listo?

- Si, creo…

Sam se subió en su bote y sacó sus remos.

- Cuando dé la señal… ¡ya!

Sam se precipitó río abajo remando lo más rápido que podía. El río incrementaba su velocidad y Sam tenía que maniobrar su bote para poder evitar las rocas. El castor estaba a unos metros delante de él. Nadaba moviendo su cola como una turbina. Sam tendría que apurarse para poder ganar la botella. La carrera continuaba en un túnel. El castor se sumergía para evitar las estalactitas y Sam tenía que ocupar los remos como timón para poder esquivarlas. El castor emergió casi a la salida del túnel. Sam sacó su boomerang y lo tiró al techo. Una pequeña estalactita calló del techo. El castor la evitó por poco, pero le dio tiempo para que Sam se adelantara. A la salida del túnel estaba el dique. Sam entró y se encontró en una cúpula de madera, con una plataforma en el medio. Se bajó del bote y esperó al castor. Éste llegó en poco tiempo.

- ¡NO¡No puede ser! – el castor se llevó las manos a la cara - ¡esto es inaceptable!

- Debes darme la botella – dijo Sam.

- Hmmm… - el castor sacó una pequeña botella de su saco – ten.

- Gracias.

Sam se disponía a salir cuando algo grande y peludo cayó del techo. Era otro castor.

- ¿A dónde vas con una de nuestras botellas? – dijo el castor.

- Hermano – dijo el castor que había competido con Sam – el se la ganó en una competencia justa.

- ¿Enserio hermanito? – el hermano castor miró a Sam - ¿cómo?

- En una carrera por el río hermano – dijo el hermanito castor.

- Pero no puedes llevártela así tan fácil – dijo el hermano castor.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Sam - ¿qué tengo que hacer ahora?

- Es muy fácil – el castor se encaminó a la salida - te lo diré afuera, en la cascada.

Afuera, a los pies de la cascada, el hermano castor puso el bote de Sam en el río que desembocaba en el mar, al frente del hall zora.

- Tendrás que ganarme – el castor se zambulló en el río – igual que con mi hermanito.

- ¡Muy bien dicho hermano! – dijo el hermanito castor.

Sam se subió en el bote y preparó los remos.

- ¡Ya! – dijo el hermanito castor.

Sam remó con todas sus fuerzas. La carrera esta vez era mas corta. Decidió ocupar otra táctica para ganar. El castor le llevaba la delantera. Sam se acercó lo más posible al castor y empezó a empujarlo suavemente a la costa. El castor no quería tocar a Sam, porque perdería velocidad, así que se fue alejando de a poco de Sam. Como Sam se acercaba cada vez más, el castor quedó varado en la arena. Sam aprovechó esta ventaja y se adelantó. Una vez en la desembocadura, esperó a los castores.

- Está bien, lo admito – el castor se dio la vuelta – quédate con la botella.

Sam caminó un poco y llegó adonde el zora de los juegos y el del bote.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó el zora del bote.

Sam mostró la botella.

- Que bien – dijo el zora de los juegos – a propósito, más adelante está el viejo zora. Dijo que lo fueras a buscar a la entrada de Great Bay, cerca del laboratorio.

- Muy bien – Sam empezó a correr -¡Gracias!

Eran más o menos la una de la tarde y Sam sentía hambre, pero no por eso dejó de correr. Llegó a la entrada de Great Bay y se encontró con el anciano zora.

- Ya llegaste ¿tienes la botella? – Sam se la mostró – muy bien, ahora el siguiente objeto. El diamante del océano. Tienes que robárselo a las gerudo.

- ¿Quiénes son?

- Son piratas. Y mujeres todas. Tendrás que entrar a su guarida y robarlo.

- ¿Y dónde está?

- Por allá – el anciano señaló un fuerte emplazado detrás de unas rocas. A simple vista no tenía una entrada.

- Un momento – dijo Sam - ¿cómo llego hasta allá arriba?

- Por abajo – el anciano sonrió – tendrás que nadar.

El anciano le entregó a Sam un pedazo de pescado ahumado y una botella con agua. Sam comió y se dispuso a penetrar la guarida. Se despidió del anciano. Al llegar a las montañas donde estaba al fuerte, a dos pasos del mar. Sam reconoció la entrada submarina. Era un tubo de desagüe. Se sumergió y nadó hasta llegar a una cámara. Adentró, un pequeño niño de ropa y gorra verde ordenaba unas cosas en un bolso. Un pequeño insecto fosforescente aleteaba al lado del niño. Sam se acercó para hablarle, pero el niño hizo un rápido movimiento y le puso la espada en el cuello.

- ¿Qué quieres? – peguntó el niño.

- ¿Qui-quien eres? – preguntó Sam.

- Link – señaló al bicho – esa es mi hada, Tatl.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el hada.

- Vengo a buscar el diamante del océano. Lo necesito para volver a mi mundo – Sam estaba nervioso, el cuchillo lo asustaba.

Link retiró el cuchillo.

- Te creo. Si lo que quieres es darle una lección a los piratas, eres un aliado - link sacó una máscara de zora de su bolso – trabajaremos juntos. Yo vine a buscar los huevos que los gerudo le robaron a Lulu. Nos separaremos en el fuerte y nos reuniremos en el centro de mando. Ahí deben tener tu diamante y uno de mis huevos ¿está claro?

- Sí.

- Muy bien – Link se puso la máscara. Su cuerpo empezó a brillar. De repente se estiró y de sus codos y rodillas salían aletas. Su cuerpo se transformó en uno de zora - ¿estás listo? – su voz era distinta.

Sam no quería discutir con Link. En este mundo todo era extraño.

Se metieron en el agua y continuaron fuerte adentro. Al llegar al fuerte, se encontraron en una laguna. Al frente de ellos estaba la construcción de los gerudos, muy bien vigilada.

- Aquí nos separamos – dijo Link – yo por las alcantarillas y tú por arriba. Ahora empieza la casería.

* * *

Bueno, hace tiempo que no publicaba un capítulo de esta serie, pero créanme, he tenido poco tiempo libre estas últimas semanas. Espero que disfruten este capítulo.

¡Envíen sus comentarios!


	12. Capítulo 11: El fuerte de las gerudo

**Capítulo 11 - El fuerte gerudo**

Sam abrió la puerta metálica con una llave. Un guardia calló del techo.

- Tú no escaparás – dijo el guardia.

Sam tomó su espada y embistió a la gerudo. Calló inconsciente al suelo. Sam ya había vencido a dos guardias desde que entró por la puerta que Link le había indicado. Parecía que Link ya había estado antes ahí, pues se conocía todos los caminos de memoria. Incluso le indicó cómo llegar al centro de mando. Solamente faltaba pasar un cuarto.

Sam pasó a la siguiente habitación. Había un estanque con agua y dentro de él, un huevo. Sam lo tomó y lo metió en la botella que le había dado el anciano zora. El pequeño zora nadaba felizmente dentro de su cascarón. Sam se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Llegó a un patio abierto, repleto de gerudos. Al centro del patio había una torre que unía con un puente a una plataforma en la montaña. Seguramente ahí estaba el centro. Sam elevó la vista y vio como Link, ya en su forma normal, aturdía con su boomerang a un guardia. Link miró a Sam y le hizo señas. Ese chico era muy hábil.

Sam se apresuró y llegó a la torre. Un guardia casi lo atrapa. Trepó por las escaleras y llegó hasta la torre. Caminó por el puente y pasó por encima del gerudo aturdido y entró al centro. Un corredor conducía a una pieza. Había una gran mesa al medio. A la derecha, un estanque con otro huevo. A la izquierda, el diamante. Link estaba apoyado a la pared.

- No te muevas – le susurró el chico.

Link tomó su arco y apuntó a un panal en el techo. El panal cayó y cientos de abejas empezaron a zumbar por la habitación. La gerudo sentada en la mesa apretó un botón y todas las ventanas se abrieron. Las abejas escaparon por las ventanas, pero algunas seguían molestando a las gerudo. Éstas no podían más y salieron corriendo por el corredor, sin fijarse en Sam ni en Link.

- Fue fácil - dijo Link, se acercó al centro y tomó el huevo y el diamante – aquí tienes tu diamante.

- Gracias… oye ¿cómo te transformaste en zora hace poco?

- Jeje… es algo complicado – dijo Link, sonrojado.

- Yo lo diré – dijo Tatl – esas máscaras tienen infundido en ella un espíritu. En este caso, es un espíritu de zora.

- Ya veo… ¿nos vamos? – preguntó Sam.

* * *

Ya afuera del fuerte, Sam se despidió de Link. El chico tomó su ocarina y tocó una canción. Unas alas blancas lo envolvieron y lo llevaron hacia el interior de Termina.

Sam corrió hacia donde estaba el anciano zora.

- Muy bien – dijo el zora – ahora falta la lágrima de luna.

- ¿Dónde consigo una de esas?

- De la luna – el anciano señalo al gigante – últimamente caen muchas piedras de la luna. Ve a Clocktown, el dueño del observador te debería dar una ¿tienes dinero para una noche en la posada? Ten – el anciano le pasó unas rupias – ahora apúrate, no te queda mucho tiempo.

Sam corrió toda la tarde. Como a las ocho de la noche estaba en Clocktown. Se acercó a una persona. Preguntó dónde quedaba el observatorio. Le indicaron una dirección. Al llegar allá, un chico guardaba la entada.

- ¡No puedes pasar si no eres un miembro del club! – dijo el niño.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – preguntó Sam.

- Mmmm… si sabes la clave, dila.

Sam sacó un pequeño trozo de papel y se lo entregó al niño. El anciano zora le había dado ese papel antes de salir de Great Bay.

- Es correcto, pasa – el niño se movió y lo dejó entrar.

Sam caminó por un largo túnel y llegó hasta el desagüe. Sam se apegó a las paredes y llegó a un cuarto con unas escaleras. Las subió y se encontró en un cuarto con un telescopio. Un anciano muy parecido al del laboratorio.

- Disculpe – dijo Sam – necesito que me dé una lágrima de luna.

- ¿Una lágrima dices? – el viejo se movió de su puesto al frente del telescopio –observa por aquí.

Sam se acercó y observó la luna. Algo brilló en la superficie del gigantesco cuerpo. El brillo era una piedra que se precipitó al suelo.

- Eso era una lágrima – dijo el anciano.

Sam bajó un poco la vista. Al ver el reloj de Clocktown, algo le llamó la atención. Una figura extraña bailaba en el reloj.

- Ve a buscar tu lágrima antes de que se rompa – dijo el anciano.

Sam salió apresurado del laboratorio. Afuera, tomó la lágrima. Era una roca con forma de lágrima. Tenía un intenso color azul. Sam se dirigió a Great Bay. Era muy tarde, pero Sam quería llegar a toda costa. Iba llegando a la parte norte de Colcktown cuando algo captó su atención; una viejecilla iba lentamente por un camino, con un gran saco a sus espaldas. Sam se compadeció y se acercó a la señora.

- ¿Necesita ayuda? – preguntó Sam.

- No gracias, querido. Yo puedo sola – la señora siguió su camino.

Sam no se preocupó y se encaminó a la reja. Esta a punto de salir cuando oyó un grito. Era la señora. Sam se dio vuelta y vio como un ladrón robaba el saco de la señora.

- ¡Alto! – Gritaba la vieja - ¡dale a la anciana su equipaje!

- Jeje – murmuraba el bribón, mientras corría para evitar a la anciana.

Sam tomó su boomerang y le pegó en la cabeza al ladrón. Este cayó inconsciente.

- Muchas gracias – dijo la señora, mientras buscaba en su saco. Sacó una máscara y se la entregó a Sam – considera esto como un regalo de agradecimiento. Es la Bomb's mask (1).

Sam recibió la máscara. Se despidió de la señora y siguió su camino. Una vez afuera del pueblo, una carreta tirada por una mujer, seguida por dos caballos con unos jinetes muy familiares pasó por al frente de Sam y se adentró en el pueblo.

Al llegar al hall zora, a eso de las tres de la mañana, Sam fue a la posada. Iría a ver al anciano zora mañana por la mañana.

* * *

Como lo ven, este fin de semana me dediqué a seguir este fic. Les anticipo que la historia de Sam terminará en el próximo capítulo, pero eso no ocurrirá hasta que lo publique (empecé a trabajar en cuanto publiqué este fic), pero esta semana es de pruebas y trabajos en mi colegio. Tendrán que esperar al fin de semana.

Hasta la próxima.

Aclaraciones:

**1**: Máscara de la bomba


	13. Capítulo 12: El concierto

**Capítulo 12 - El concierto**

El zora de los juegos estaba sentado en la arena, mirando el amanecer.

- Oye – dijo el zora de los juegos – hoy se supone que es el día final.

- Si – dijo el zora de los botes – y hoy era el concierto de los Indigo-Go's.

- Si - dijo el zora de los juegos - ¿volvamos al hall de los zoras?

- Bueno - dijo el zora de los botes.

* * *

Sam se levantó tarde. Fue a tomar el desayuno. La cocinera estaba demasiado contenta. Sam le preguntó por qué.

- ¿No lo sabes¡Los Indigo-Go's van a tocar hoy! – La cocinera dio un salto en el aire – Lulu, quien había perdido la voz, comenzó a cantar temprano hoy y el grupo anunció que el concierto iba a ser aquí y no en Clocktown ¡los zoras están muy felices! Solamente sal y míralos ¡parecen haber olvidado que hoy día es el día final! Todos dicen que fue gracias a un misterioso niño de verde.

Sam pensó ¿Habría sido Link? Salió. Afuera, el zora de los juegos y el de los botes venían llegando.

- ¿Qué es toda esta conmoción? – preguntó el zora de los botes.

- Lulu canta de nuevo. Los Indigo-Go's vuelven a tocar – dijo Sam, mientras comenzaba a subir por el hall.

Cuando llegó a la cima, entró en la casa del anciano zora.

- Veo que ya tienes todo lo necesario. Muy bien – el anciano sacó unos libros y una bolsa con materiales – Comencemos tu ritual.

- Espere, quiero quedarme un poco mas.

El anciano esbozó una sonrisa.

- Jeje ¿así que quieres ver a los Indigo-Go's? – El zora sacó dos boletos –había pensado que querrías verlos. Toma un boleto. El concierto es a las cuatro de la tarde. Tu ritual será a las cinco ¿entendido?

- Si - Sam miró el reloj de piedra del anciano. Eran las dos de la tarde – por mientras podemos dejar todo preparado.

A la hora del concierto, Sam y el anciano estaban sentados en una plataforma, viendo el concierto. La voz de Lulu era grandiosa y la guitarra de Mikau era excelente. Pero la vestimenta verde de Mikau era familiar… Sam se levantó ¡era Link! Link había ocupado su máscara para transformarse. Seguramente los huevos tenían que ver con la recuperación de Lulu.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el anciano.

- N-nada – Sam se sentó.

Cuando el sol empezó a ocultarse, Sam se levantó de nuevo.

- ¿Vamos al ritual? – preguntó.

- Si, vamos.

En la casa del zora, Sam y el anciano lo dispusieron todo de acuerdo a un viejo libro de magia. La botella era para contener algo del mundo de Sam, él colocó un pedazo de pan élfico; algo que según Sam, no podía se de otro mundo. La piedra era para reflectar los rayos del sol del atardecer y el diamante lo tenía que tener Sam en la mano.

- ¿Listo? – preguntó el anciano.

- Si – dijo Sam.

El anciano murmuró unas palabras. El diamante de Sam empezó a brillar. La piedra se elevó en los aires y creo una burbuja alrededor de Sam. El pan élfico dentro de la botella empezó a brillar, luego desapareció.

- Que te vaya bien – dijo el anciano.

De repente, la piedra se tornó roja. Sam empezó a girar y a girar. Las paredes del cuarto desparecieron. Sam se vio flotando encima de Great Bay. Subía y subía. La burbuja dejó de subir y empezó a andar tierra adentro, directo hacia la luna. Sam creyó que iban a chocar. Pero no pasó nada. Sam cerró los ojos.

Una suave brisa acarició la cara de Sam. Abrió los ojos y se enmudeció. No estaba en la tierra media. Estaba en el medio de una gran planicie cubierta de pasto. Había un árbol en el medio. Estaba soleado. Sam se dio vuelta. Detrás de él estaban Merry, Pippin y Frodo.

**El señor de los anillos: El viaje a Termina**

La historia de Sam

**FIN**

* * *

¡Este es¡El capítulo final de la historia de Sam!

Me esforcé demasiado para terminar esta parte ¡las ideas se me acababan! Creo que debo decirles que para la historia de Merry y Pippin (acuérdense que van a estar juntos) me demoraré un poco mas. Ánimo. La espera valdrá la pena.

Notas: El capítulo final de la historia de Frodo no terminaba muy bien, aquí está el final verdadero.

"… los abrió de nuevo, estaba en un lugar completamente distinto. Era una pradera. Estaba soleado y había un árbol en el medio. Se dio vuelta, parados detrás de el estaban Merry, Pippin y Sam."


	14. Capítulo 13: El viaje a otro mundo III

**El señor de los anillos: El viaje a Termina**

**La Historia de Pippin y Merry**

**Capítulo 13 - El viaje a otro mundo III**

* * *

Frodo se adelantó al resto del grupo, quería ver cuanto alcanzaban a cabalgar antes de que oscureciera. El camino a seguir no era del todo amistoso, por lo que decidió que acamparían allí.

- ¡Sam! – Gritó – nos detenemos aquí, el camino es muy difícil.

- Si, mi señor – respondió Sam.

El caballo de Pippin estaba nervioso. Forcejeaba las riendas, como queriendo escapar.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo – le dijo Merry a su caballo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Pippin.

- Nada, es solo el caballo, creo que algo lo alter…

Algo lo había tirado abruptamente de su caballo. Merry empezó a caer, atravesó el suelo, cruzó la tierra y cayó en un túnel que parecía no tener fin. De repente todo se paró y Merry notó que había tocado fondo. Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en un pozo de verdad, cubierto hasta la mitad con agua. Había un balde al lado suyo. Escuchó voces llegando al pozo. Eran de mujer, mas bien, de niña.

- ¡…y no te olvides de traer agua para las vacas, Romani! – dijo una voz de mujer adulta.

- Si, hermana – dijo la niña Romani.

Merry empezó a gritar.

- ¡Ayuda¡Estoy atrapado en el pozo, vengan por mí!

Romani se acercó y miró en el pozo.

- ¡Cremia¡Ven rápido! – La hermana mayor vino corriendo - ¡Hay un niño atrapado en el pozo!

Cremia se asomó por el agujero.

- ¡Tienes razón! – Dijo Cremia – trae una vaca y una soga, rápido.

- ¡Si hermana! – Romani salió corriendo al establo.

- ¡Oye tu! – Le gritó Cremia a Merry - ¿estás bien?

- ¡Si! – gritó Merry, que, con su ronca voz dejaba claro que no era un niño.

- ¡Muy bien¡Vamos a sacarte!

Cuando Romani llegó con la vaca, Romani, Cremia y la vaca tiraron y pudieron levantar a Merry. Cuando estaban a punto de sacarlo, un pedazo de roca cayó encima de él y lo dejó inconsciente.

* * *

- Antes de que Merry desapareciera -

Merry ya no estaba más en su caballo. Pippin se puso nervioso. No se podía mover. De hecho, ya no estaba encima del caballo. Estaba en un lugar extraño, rodeado de luces rojas y negras que formaban un círculo a su alrededor. Quería gritar, pero no podía. Una criatura extraña apareció al frente de él. Sentía que la criatura lo arrastraba lejos y más lejos. Súbitamente, sintió que algo lo frenaba. Recibió un duro golpe en la cabeza y se quedó dormido.

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en un establo. El olor a heno y a excrementos le traía vívidos recuerdos de la comarca. Trató de pararse, pero sus miembros estaban muy adoloridos. Una figura entró al establo. Era un hombre alto, un poco enjuto de rostro y de constitución delgada. Tenía un bigote.

- Veo que despertaste, fue una gran sorpresa para mi y mi hermano el haberte encontrado en el pozo de agua.

- Si. Gracias por ayudarme – Pippin se tocó la cabeza - ¿dónde estoy?

- Estas en el rancho de los hermanos Ingo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

- Mucho. Y tendrás que pagarnos lo que nos ha costado – el hombre le pasó una pala – limpiarás la basura del establo hoy y mañana irás a dejar el heno al rancho Romani.

- P-pero yo…

- Nada de peros. Trabajarás hasta que saldemos cuentas.

Pippin se quedó contemplando su pala.

Después de todo un día de trabajo, Pippin se sentó en su cama improvisada hecha de heno y contempló el techo. Pensaba si talvez Merry estaba en un mejor lugar…

* * *

Cuando Merry abrió los ojos, estaba en una cama, en una casa. Una niña pequeña estaba a su lado, mirando por la ventana. Todos los recuerdos del pozo se le vinieron a la mente.

- ¿Romani? – preguntó Merry.

- ¡Kyaaa!1 – gritó Romani - ¡como te acuerdas? Estas mucho mejor ahora. Cuando Cremia y yo tratábamos de sacarte del pozo, te golpeaste con una piedra. Cremia te trajo hasta acá.

- Muchas gracias. Oye ¿no viste junto a mí a una persona parecida a mí?

- No que yo sepa.

La puerta se abrió.

- Ya llegué - gritó Cremia.

- ¿Cómo te fue con el heno? – preguntó Romani.

- Bien. Hoy no vino un Ingo. Parece que contrataron a alguien nuevo.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Romani.

- Un tipo que se hacía llamar Pipón o Pippin.

Merry se levantó de la cama ¡era Pippin! Salió corriendo de la pieza y se dio cuenta de que la casa tenía dos pisos. Bajó al segundo y se acercó a Cremia.

- ¿De dónde venía ese Pippin?

- Del rancho de al lado – dijo Cremia – sales de nuestra granja y sigues el camino. El primer camino que veas es la entrada del rancho Ingo.

- Gracias dijo Pippin – salió corriendo, dejando a una Cremia asombrada y a una Romani sorprendida.

* * *

Pippin iba saliendo del rancho Romani cuando una voz muy familiar lo empezó a llamar desde el rancho. Pippin se dio vuelta y no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Era Merry.

- ¡Pippin! – gritaba.

Cuando ya estuvieron juntos, se dirigieron al rancho Romani. Allí se juntaron con las niñas y les contaron su historia, hasta el punto del que tenían recuerdos.

- ¿Así que te llamas Pippin? – dijo Cremia.

- Jeje. Eres igual de bajo y peludo que tu amigo – dijo Romani.

- Pero bueno, si vienen de otro mundo y no tienen donde dormir, pueden quedarse aquí si lo desean. Pero tienen que trabajar.

El color se fue de la cara de Merry.

- Claro, no tanto como en tu caso Merry – dijo Cremia.

Merry se alivió.

- Los dejaremos solos – dijo Romani – este va a ser su cuarto.

Pippin y Merry se quedaron solos. Merry, muerto de cansancio, se acostó en la cama.

- ¿Sabes Pippin? Esos desgraciados Ingos me dejaron muerto. Y por tu apariencia, diría que estás pensando en qué les pasó a Froso y a Sam. No te preocupes, lo pensaremos mañana.

- Jaja. Buenas noches.

Pippin se acostó y cerró los ojos.

* * *

¡Esta es la última historia en la saga del viaje a Termina! Espero que disfruten como comienza. Decidí hacer la historia de Pippin y Merry juntos porque los consideraba el "dúo inseparable" Mándeme sus comentarios.

Aclaraciones:

1: Para aquellos que no sepan, esta expresión es ocupada generalmente en los mangas que significa sorpresa o alegría. Se aproximaría a los ¡Aaaaay! Pero no con el sentido de asombro o miedo. No confundir con el clásico grito karateka.


End file.
